1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ice augers, and more particularly relates to a new and improved power chain saw ice auger conversion apparatus that enables the utilization of a chain saw as an ice auger, as conventionally utilized in ice fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ice augers is well known in the prior art. Conventionally, sportsmen and the like will auger through the ice for access to fishing therebelow. The ice augers of the past, however, have been of specialized construction removing their application and use by many individuals unwilling or unable to bear the cost of specialized equipment and storage of same when not in use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,192 to Ostling sets forth a conventional ice auger formed with a coaxially aligned gasoline powered engine secured to a depending shaft accepting a conventional right-hand auger.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,917 to Knoblauch sets forth an ice drill utilizing an electric motor coaxially aligned, as is conventional in the prior art, with the auger or drill construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,832 to Westre sets forth a variation in ice cutting apparatus utilizing a cylindrical shaft provided with a conventional right-hand drill for cutting through ice for fishing therebelow.
U.S. Pat No. 3,176,784 to Nezzle sets forth an ice cutting apparatus secured to a carriage of expansive and cumbersome organization relatively remote from that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,266 to Mishler sets forth a portable electrically powered ice cutting drill formed with a plurality of cutting blades utilizing grooves milled in their undersides to cut through desired ice layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,751 to Rusco sets forth an ice auger utilizing a shaft coupled by universal joints and therethrough to a snowmobile to utilize power from the snowmobile to actuate the auger by use of an elongate shaft from the snowmobile and through a gear coupling to a downward depending ice auger of right-hand helical cutting teeth.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to exist a need for a new and improved ice auger that is conveniently, readily, and effectively associated with a conventional chain saw drive for conversion to an ice auger unit.